jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Enrico Pucci
'''Enrico Pucci' (エンリコ・プッチ, Enriko Putchi) é o antagonista principal da Parte VI: Stone Ocean. Um padre Católico trabalhando na Prisão Green Dolphin Street, seu objetivo é concluir um plano formulado por Dio Brando. Aparência Pucci é um homem de pele escura de altura mediana e físico leve. O cabelo de Pucci é branco e bem curto. Seus pelos faciais são cortados em um padrão complexo, com duas linhas em zigue-zague que vão de suas sobrancelhas até seu cabelo, e costeletas finas, que sobem das pontas de sua mandíbula até seu cabelo. Ele veste uma bata escura e leve, no estilo de uma vestimenta de padre. Há uma cruz dourada pintada em seu peito, que vai até o fim da bata, com duas cruzes pintadas nos punhos de suas mangas. Bebê Verde Depois de se unir com o Bebê Verde, a aparência de Pucci sofreu um número de mudanças superficiais. Suas costeletas se juntaram com suas outras faixas de seu cabelo e suas sobrancelhas, formando uma estrela de cinco pontas em sua testa. Seus cílios crescem em espinhos, como o Bebê Verde, e seu cabelo cresce formando vários rabos de cavalo, que passam por buracos na gola de sua bata. Ele substitui seu cinto anterior com um cinto duplo muito mais largo, e seus punhos agora possuem faixas douradas. Personalidade Um padre por profissão, Pucci é um ideólogo funcionalmente perverso, dedicado a uma noção excepcional do desejo de Deus, e ao plano de Dio Brando. Ele às vezes aparenta ser humilde quando trabalha como padre, mas isso serve apenas para atrair os outros sobre seu feitiço. Sua sessão individual com Mirashon, por exemplo, se torna violenta depois que ele oferece a ela o perdão de Deus, esmagando a cara dela contra a ponta da mesa depois de descobrir que ele havia o roubado. Ele irá manipular pessoas e usá-las para seu próprio ganho pessoal. Táticas mais sujas não estão abaixo dele – ele irá fazer qualquer coisa para ganhar. Um incidente em especial ocorreu quando ele enfrentou Jolyne, algemado pelo Stand dela, o que prendeu os dois numa luta corpo-a-corpo. Incapaz de se defender e revidar contra os ataques do Stand dela, ele joga o disco com as memórias de Jotaro dentro de corpo moribundo de Annasui. Já que as memórias e o disco de Stand de uma pessoa são destruídos se estiverem dentro de alguém que morra, o disco começa a desintegrar-se dentro de Annasui. Isso força Jolyne em escolher entre parar os planos de Pucci ou restaurar a memória de seu pai. Somente quando na presence de Dio ele era verdadeiramente dócil. Ele idolatrava Dio, dizendo a ele que o amava "como amava a Deus". Seu irmão gêmeo Wes disse a ele, quando ambos eram apenas adolescentes e quando ele ganhou sua memória de volta mais tarde, que ele era "o pior tipo de mal: um homem malígno que não sabe que é maligno". Curiosamente, sua personalidade parece se separar de seus dois primeiros Stands, Whitesnake e C-Moon. Embora seu mestre seja impiedoso e focado em sua missão, seu Stand as vezes age de forma indiferente e aparenta questionar seu mestre, apesar de nunca vocalizar seus pensamentos ou desobedecer suas ordens. Pucci também sofre de ansiedade, tendendo a contar os números primos nessas situações, o que o acalma devido ao fato de que eles só podem ser divididos por 1 ou por eles mesmos. Habilidades Artigos Principais: Whitesnake, C-Moon, Stairway to Heaven Pucci desenvolve dois outros Stands além de seu original durante toda a Parte VI. Whitesnake é o Stand básico de Pucci, com o qual ele pode roubar até dois Discos de um indivíduo, um contento seu Stand e outro suas memórias. Pucci desenvolve C-Moon com as instruções do diário de Dio e com o osso dele, e com ele pode manipular a gravidade. Pucci desenvolve Stairway to Heaven com mais instruções do Diário de Dio, e com ele pode acelerar a velocidade do tempo. História 180px|thumb|left|A família de Pucci. Pucci cresceu em uma família rica e todos gostavam dele. No entanto, uma desfiguração em seu pé fez com que ele tropeçasse e tivesse dificuldade em andar por uma boa parte de sua vida. Criado como um católico, ele encontrou apenas solidão nos corredores de sua igreja, já no caminho de se tornar um padre aos 15 anos de idade, uma ação permitida apenas pelo fato de sua família ser descendente de um antigo papa. Um dia, quando limpava o chão da igreja, ele se deparou com o pé de Dio Brando embaixo de uma mesa. Curioso, ele conversou com DIO e apesar de ter ficado alarmado quando DIO segurou seu pé, não pensou nada sobre isso. Não foi até Pucci remover seu sapato que ele percebeu que seu pé havia sido curado. 230px|thumb|Pucci encontra DIO pela primeira vez. Na mesma época, uma mulher, chorando bastante, foi para a cabine de confissão, implorando para ser ouvida. Optando por escutar no lugar do padre ausente, ele ouviu sobre como essa mulher havia trocado seu bebê doente com um gêmeo de outra família. Quando ele perguntou qual era o nome da família, ele ficou chocado em descobrir que era Pucci. Não muito depois, sua irmã, Perla, se apaixona por um rapaz de seu trabalho, Wes Bluemarine; o homem que sua irmã se apaixonou era na verdade seu irmão gêmeo que todos achavam que estava morto. Apesar dessa descoberta, Pucci foi incapaz de dizer isso a qualquer um devido a sua obrigação de padre de preservar a privacidade das confissões. Para proteger sua irmã do conhecimento sobre o incesto, Pucci secretamente contratou um grupo de investigação particular para forçar a separação de Wes e Perla. Entretanto, ele não tinha conhecimento de que o grupo acreditava nos ensinamentos da KKK, e que eles aparentemente descobriram que o pai de Wes era supostamente um afro-descendente e acabaram linchando-o. Wes foi baleado e enforcado no topo de um penhasco enquanto Perla foi espancada. Na manhã seguinte, Pucci encontra o corpo de Perla após seu suicídio e cuida do corpo em tristeza. Ele percebe um disco emergindo da cabeça dela devido a influência de Dio com a Flecha de Stand. Pucci queria seguir DIO, seduzido por suas palavras, mas não antes de tentar acabar com todas as pontas soltas de seu passado. Ele aborda Wes, que estava furioso com a interferência de Pucci no relacionamento dele com Perla, após o acontecimento, e rapidamente diz a ele que eles eram irmãos antes de remover o disco de memória de Wes dele. Wes então adota o nome de seu Stand, Weather Report, para compensar o fato de não ter um nome. Ele passou o resto daquele ano com DIO. Dele ele aprendeu os "ingredientes" necessários para a criação do "mundo perfeito". O relacionamento entre os dois alcançou um ponto em que Dio confiava totalmente em Pucci, dando a ele um dos ossos de seu dedo como um fragmente restante seu, caso ele morresse. Os anos restantes da vida de Pucci foram guiados pela sua obsessão pela terra prometida e a preparação para o dia esperado. Para ampliar sua mobilidade, ele terminou seu treinamento de padre e virou um Pastor para aqueles em necessidade. ''Stone Ocean'' ''O Visitante'' Pucci aparece pela primeira vez através de seu Stand, Whitesnake. Ele ataca Jolyne durante a visita de Jotaro a prisão. A princípio os dois acham que estão sendo atacados por Jongalli A, mas Jolyne eventualmente percebe que aquilo era apenas um sonho, e acorda para se encontrar sendo digerida junto com seu pai e um dos guardas pelas paredes da sala. Com a ajuda de seu pai, Jolyne eventualmente consegue escapar da sala e da ilusão, e leva seu pai com ela. Após escapar, Jotaro decide fugir com Jolyne e levá-la para o oceano, para que assim ela possa escapar da Prisão Green Dolphin Street. No caminho até a saída eles são atacados novamente por Jongalli A, que se disfarçou de guarda. Ele dispara contra o grupo, fazendo com que Jotaro usasse seu Stand para parar as balas a tempo. Durante esses segundos, Jotaro finalmente percebe que eles estão sendo atacados por mais alguém além de Jongalli, e embora tenha conseguido desviar das balas, ele não é capaz de desviar do golpe de Whitesnake, que captura seu Stand usando um Disco de Stand. Whitesnake acaba encontrando Jongalli A caído num dos corredores da prisão, logo após ser derrotado por Jolyne Kujo, e atira nele usando uma das armas dos guardas, mais tarde plantando ela em seu corpo para que os oficiais pensem que aquilo foi um suicídio. ''O Beijo de Hermes'' Pucci é a pessoa que concedeu Highway to Hell para Xander McQueen, como visto em um disco de memória pego por Hermes Costello. No disco ele diz que McQueen é um "verdadeiro malfeitor", dizendo que ele "não tem intenções hostis ou más", mas o que o faz ser mal, é o fato dele causar mal a outros quando machuca a si mesmo. ''Marilyn Manson, o Coletor'' Pucci em pessoa conversa com Mirashon em seu escritório, ela fala sobre seus pecados no passado e como ela se arrepende deles, uma tentativa de fazer com que o padre ajudasse ela a sair da prisão mais cedo, enquanto Pucci consegue comer uma cereja sem engulir as sementes, e fala sobre seu desejo de alcançar o "paraíso". Depois de perceber que ela havia roubado uma de suas relíquias sem ele perceber, ele a deixa inconsciente e implanta um Stand nela. Ele deseja utilizá-la para patrulhar a ala feminina da prisão, já que ele não tem permissão de andar por ali, e com isso impedir que o Disco de Stand que contém Star Platinum saia da prisão. ''Estratégia Savage Garden'' Pucci descobre sobre o plano de Jolyne de entregar Star Platinum para a Fundação Speedwagon, e envia Lang Wrangler para interceptá-la. Seu plano acaba falhando quando Jolyne, com a ajuda de Weather Report, consegue derrotar Lang e tenta escapar da prisão usando a identificação dele. Coincidentalmente, a pessoa que abre a porta para eles era ninguém menos que o próprio Pucci, e Jolyne e ele acabam se encontrando pessoalmente pela primeira vez, ela ainda sem o conhecimento de quem Pucci realmente é. Pucci tenta soar o alarme, mas Jolyne o impede, implorando para que ele a deixasse passar para entregar o disco de seu pai e dizendo que estava sozinha. Pucci sente que alguém mais está presente e deixa-a passar, seu plano acaba dando certo de qualquer forma, visto como Jolyne é baleada por um guarda que estava sobre o controle de Pucci através de um Disco de Memória. Sabendo que o guarda iria recuperar o disco de Stand após matar Jolyne, Pucci decide ir embora e não se envolver mais com a situação, porém, Weather Report usa seu Stand para causar uma chuva de sapos tóxicos, que envenenam a pele do guarda. Pucci tenta fugir da área, mas seu cartão de ID cai no chão e é soterrado por uma pilha de sapos. Ele tenta pegar o cartão do guarda infectado, só que este acaba morrendo a apenas alguns metros de distância de Pucci, atingindo seu rosto com o sangue envenenado. thumb|right|220px Desesperado, Pucci começa a contar os números primos, quando se depara com outro guarda que acabou de chegar na área. Ele pede para que o guarda abra o portão, mas este tem medo de se aproximar devido ao sapos, Pucci então usa um Disco de Memória em um dos sapos, para fazer este explodir bem na frente dos olhos do guarda, cegando-o e convencendo-o a abrir a porta para o padre, que adentra no edifício, mas permanece atacando a dupla com seu Stand. Ele utiliza Whitesnake para procurar o disco de Jotaro entre os sapos, e eventualmente encontra ele, só que tem o disco roubado por Jolyne, que revelou estar apenas se fingindo de morta. Jolyne joga o disco para o alto e ele é pego por um pombo da Fundação Speedwagon, que era na verdade o objetivo principal do plano. Whitesnake tenta atirar nele usando a arma do guarda envenenado, mas esta se revela vazia depois de disparar tantas vezes. Frustrado, Pucci ameaça Jolyne e retira seu Stand da área. ''Beijo de Amor & Vingança É revelado através do Disco de Memória de Sports Max, que Pucci é o responsável por ele ter obtido Limp Bizkit. Ele queria que Sports usasse seu Stand no Osso de Dio, o que o mesmo faz, ativando o osso, que devora um pedaço da mão de Whitesnake e começa a se locomover pela prisão em busca de almas para consumir, eventualmente chegando na Ala de Segurança Máxima. O Segredo do Guarda Westwood Pucci envia 4 usuários de Stand para a Ala de Segurança Máxima, entre eles o usuário do Stand Survivor, o mesmo Stand sobre o qual ele e Dio haviam falado sobre a vários anos atrás, quando Pucci perguntou ao vampiro "qual o Stand mais fraco que você já encontrou?", e sobre o qual Dio responde explicando as habilidades do Stand, e como ele incentiva as pessoas a lutarem entre si. Lá Vem Yo-Yo Ma!'' e ''F.F. – A Testemunha Enrico chega à Ala de Segurança Máxima após os duelos entre os usuários de Stand terem acabado e após a criação do Bebê Verde. Ele examina a área, descobrindo que o Bebê finalmente foi criado e que seu plano estava finalmente alcançando estágios mais avançados. Para comemorar, ele põe um disco contendo a música Messiah, do compositor Handel, no corpo de Guccio, fazendo com que ele reproduzisse a música com sua boca. Pucci avista F.F. na ambulância que estava carregando D&G, e impede-a de matar ele, já que D&G pode ter informações úteis sobre o que aconteceu ali, e também porque seu Stand pode estar atacando Jolyne. Pucci consegue impedir que as balas de F.F. acertassem a cabeça de D&G, além de conseguir desferir um golpe crítico contra a cabeça dela, mas o "sangue" que é expelido desse ferimento entra na boca de D&G, que acaba sendo morto quando F.F. dispara de dentro de sua cabeça. Com D&G morto, F.F. abandona o corpo de Atroe, e parte em busca de Jolyne para avisá-la sobre a verdadeira identidade do usuário de Whitesnake, enquanto ele a persegue para matá-la. Whitesnake - O Perseguidor F.F. consegue alcançar um caminhão e planeja usá-lo para alcançar Jolyne antes de seu corpo desidratar completamente, mas Pucci alcança o caminhão a tempo e usa Whitesnake para destruir o painel do caminhão e expulsar F.F. de dentro dele. Os dois iniciam uma conversa sobre os sentimentos de F.F. e sobre a aparência do Bebê Verde, mas Pucci percebe um pouco tarde demais que F.F. estava só tentando ganhar tempo para alcançar uma fonte d’água. Porém, o plano dá errado, visto que a água que ela ingere está fervendo devido a temperatura do ambiente, e seu corpo lentamente começa a ser desintegrado até virar apenas pó, deixando apenas o Disco de Stand de Foo Fighters para trás. Pucci tenta pegar o Disco com Whitesnake, mas é interrompido quando escuta alguém chamando por F.F. num comunicador que ela havia roubado de um dos guardas da prisão. A pessoa na outra linha revela ser Weather Report, que utiliza seu Stand para causar uma chuva, que restaura o corpo de F.F. e permite que ela fuja novamente. Em sua fuga, F.F. comunica para Weather qual é a verdadeira identidade de Whitesnake. O grupo finalmente se reúne e Jolyne finalmente descobre a identidade de Enrico Pucci, mas quando Annasui planejava matar o Bebê Verde, Whitesnake se revela, tendo tomado a aparência de Weather Report para enganar o grupo. Ele atravessa o peito de Annasui com um ataque e fere F.F. gravemente. Jolyne e Pucci entram em combate enquanto os outros dois agonizam no chão. Vendo que Jolyne ia conseguir derrotá-lo, Pucci insere o Disco de Memória de Jotaro no corpo decadente de Annasui, dizendo que os discos só podem ser destruídos se o usuário morrer. O disco começa a desaparecer conforme Annasui morre, e Jolyne é forçada a abandonar o seu confronto contra Pucci. 250px|thumb|right|Pucci absorve o Bebê Verde. Tendo em vista que Annasui estava a beira da morte e que Jolyne não ia conseguir curá-lo com seus fios, F.F. usa o que lhe sobrou de força para curar os ferimentos de Annasui, restaurando o disco mas se sacrificando no processo. Jail House Lock Pucci absorve o Bebê Verde, ganhando uma nova aparência física e avançando ainda mais em seu plano e de Dio. Tendo em vista que ele não necessitava de mais nada da prisão, ele sai de lá para esperar pelo "paraíso". Fora da prisão, Enrico começa a presenciar fenômenos estranhos envolvendo ele e seu Stand. Seu relógio aparenta avançar no tempo mais rápido, chegando a induzir o crescimento acelerado de suas unhas, a gema de um ovo quebrado começa a se transformar numa galinha, e o bebê de uma mulher tem metade de seu rosto envelhecido, além de uma sensação semelhante à febre que Enrico sente constantemente. 200px|thumb|left|A nova aparência de Pucci após absorver o Bebê Verde. No caminho para o local designado onde ele iria alcançar o "paraíso", o táxi de Enrico para apesar de estar com o tanque cheio, não apenas isso, mas ele também para a três quilômetros de distância de Orlando, como também exibe o valor 33,33 $ no taxímetro e possui uma cópia de Os Três Mosqueteiros no banco do carona. Sem ter o que fazer, Pucci desce do táxi, que parou logo em frente a um hospital, e vê três homens chegando no local em macas, e deixando cair três objetos de metal que de alguma forma param nos pés de Pucci. Um desses homens desperta e faz Pucci de refém usando uma tesoura, e enquanto olhava pra cima, Pucci avista 3 estrelas cadentes. Como que para testar de vez as coincidências que estavam ocorrendo, Pucci enfia seu pescoço na tesoura que estava sendo pressionada contra ele, e não fica surpreso ao descobrir que o corte não foi fatal. O homem tenta fugir, mas os policiais atiram nele, coincidentalmente errando todas as três balas. ''Bohemian Rhapsody, Sky High ''e Under World'' É revelado que os três homens que chegaram no hospital naquele dia eram na verdade filhos de Dio, gerados enquanto ele usava o corpo de Jonathan. Pucci, acreditando que eles são enviados do destino para ajudá-lo a completar seu plano, forma um novo grupo composto por ele e os 3 descendentes de seu mestre, e os guia nos seus caminhos, ajudando cada um deles a realizar as habilidades de seus Stands, começando por Ungalo, que usa seu Stand Bohemian Rhapsody para causar pânico mundial. Pucci cura os tiques nervosos de Rykiel, outro dos filhos de Dio, e procede ensinando ele como usar seu novo Stand, Sky High, além de inserir nele um disco contendo informações sobre as criaturas que ele pode controlar com seu Stand. Pucci aparece almoçando com Versace, ele pede para que Versace prove sua comida e diga para ele os ingredientes, já que ele é alérgico a mariscos. Donatello aparenta ter conseguido distinguir todos os ingredientes perfeitamente, e Pucci consegue adivinhar sem erro algum todas as medidas do corpo dele. Pucci então se recusa a comer o resto do prato, e pede para que Donatello fizesse isso por ele, e quando Donatello olha novamente para a comida, ele tem a visão de um cadáver, o que aparenta ativar seu Stand. Quando Jolyne e Hermes adentram no quarto onde Pucci e Donatello estiveram previamente, elas encontram apenas um enorme buraco no chão. Jolyne amarra uma corda a sua cintura e decide descer por esse buraco, o que acaba levando ela ao interior de um avião. Pucci e Donatello (que agora tem controle sobre seu Stand, Underworld) avistam ela dentro do avião, e Donatello decide cortar a corda que liga ela a Hermes. Após um breve confronto contra Underworld, Jolyne consegue retirar as cordas da mão do Stand inimigo e pede para que Hermes a puxe de volta para a superfície, mas Hermes acaba sendo levada para dentro do buraco por uma representação de Sports Max, que explica para ela as habilidades do Stand de Donatello. Acontece que Jolyne e Hermes estão presas na “memória” que a terra tem de um avião que acabou caindo no passado, e em questão de alguns minutos o avião que elas estão também irá explodir. Donatello fica cada vez mais irritado conforme Pucci dá conselhos a ele, acreditando que o Padre não tinha o direito de ficar dando ordens para ele, se julgando mais forte que ele e comparando Pucci a todas as pessoas que já lhe fizeram mal na vida. Como medida preventiva, Donatello invoca uma cópia de Pucci gerada pela terra, e rouba o disco que contém as memórias de Weather Report. Jolyne e Hermes conseguem se defender do último ataque de Donatello e finalmente conseguem se aproximar dele o suficiente para espancá-lo e derrotá-lo. Desesperado, Donatello utiliza seu Stand para criar um buraco até a superfície, e insere o Disco de Memórias de volta no corpo de Weather Report. Esse ato faz com que uma série de arco-íris comecem a surgir pela cidade, aparentemente uma expansão do Stand de Weather, e um desses arco-íris protege Versace do ataque de Hermes, transformando o braço dela em várias lesmas, permitindo que ele escapasse em segurança, assim como Pucci. ''Heavy Weather Depois de escapar do hospital, Pucci parte pela cidade em busca de seu irmão Weather Report para poder matá-lo. Em um determinado ponto, Weather e Annasui chegam a uma rua na qual Weather diz sentir a presença de Pucci, ele utiliza seu Stand para procurá-lo, mas não o encontra, quando, do nada, sua perna é amputada. Pucci revela ter se escondido debaixo de uma pilha de lesmas, e diz que seu irmão era na verdade aquele que devia o ajudar a alcançar o "paraíso". Weather responde a isso atacando Pucci com a ajuda de Annasui, que plantou seu Stand no corpo de Weather para substituir a perna que ele havia perdido, e consegue acertar uma rajada de vento no rosto de Pucci, ferindo-o. Entretanto, ele não é capaz de acabar de vez com seu irmão, que se defende refletindo raios de sol com um pedaço de vidro de modo que eles infligissem sua influência na perna do Stand de Annasui, transformando ela em uma lesma. Pucci explica como o Stand de Weather funciona, refletindo imagens de lesmas nos raios solares como uma mensagem subliminar, que influencia as pessoas a acreditarem que são mesmo lesmas, transformando-as. O próprio Pucci não é afetado por essa habilidade por ter retirado sua visão com dois pequenos Discos de Stand. thumb|right|200px|Pucci usa os olhos de Annasui para se guiar. Pucci, acreditando que já havia vencido a batalha e agora apenas aguardando que seu irmão e Annasui fossem devorados por insetos, é surpreendido por Weather, que transforma as gotas de sangue no chão em estalagmites, cercando Pucci (temporariamente cego) com elas. A resposta que o Padre achou para isso foi utilizar Annasui como seus olhos e usá-lo para se guiar entre os espinhos de sangue, e ele faz isso usando Whitesnake, infelizmente para ele, Weather não congelou apenas o sangue que estava na rua, e Pucci tem seu pescoço perfurado por uma estalagmite feita do sangue que estava em seu peito. Sentindo sua consciência abandonando-o, Pucci usa seu Stand para atirar estalagmites em seu irmão, e Weather ao invés de desviar dos projéteis, recebe todos eles, para que assim Enrico possa derramar mais sangue, e ele possa utilizar essas gotas para prender ele no lugar e atacá-lo com seu Stand. Pucci e Weather se confrontam em combate corpo-a-corpo, e antes que Weather fosse capaz de matar Enrico de vez, o carro em que Jolyne, Hermes e Donatello estavam chega na rua em que o confronto acontecia e tem seus pneus furados pelos espinhos. Aproveitando esse momento de distração, Pucci escapa dos braços de seu irmão e o empala por trás com seu Stand. Ele então utiliza o corpo de Donatello para criar uma ilusão, fazendo o grupo acreditar que ele era Pucci na verdade, e escapa enquanto eles choram por Weather Report. Enrico finalmente chega no Centro Espacial Kennedy, em Cabo Carnaveral, o local onde ele deve alcançar o "paraíso". Lá ele começa a sentir sintomas estranhos novamente, seu rosto temporariamente muda como se tivesse derretido, e o homem que havia o ajudado a entrar no centro acaba tendo um pedaço de ferro enfiado em sua cabeça devido a uma mudança gravitacional brusca. A Gravidade da Lua Nova Após esses estranhos acontecimentos no Centro Espacial Kennedy, tudo que está num raio de 3 mil quilômetros de distância de Pucci começa a sofrer mudanças gravitacionais repentinas, como por exemplo carros caindo infinitamente na "horizontal" ou helicópteros não conseguindo distinguir qual direção é pra baixo ou pra cima. Esses fenômenos foram desencadeados pelo surgimento do segundo Stand de Enrico, C-Moon, que pode criar centros gravitacionais dentro de objetos apenas tocando eles além de causar as já citadas perturbações gravitacionais baseadas na posição geográfica de Pucci (no caso, o que estiver abaixo dele é puxado em direção a terra, válido até mesmo quando este anda pelas paredes). C-Moon Jolyne, Annasui e Emporio finalmente alcançam o Centro Espacial e são quase que imediatamente atacados pelo novo Stand. Incapaz de matar Jolyne usando apenas seu Stand, Pucci se vê forçado a entrar em combate direto com Jolyne, e dessa vez ele é capaz de acertar um ataque direto em seu coração, criando um centro gravitacional dentro do peito de Jolyne e aparentemente matando-a. Pucci decide retornar a sala de visitas e esperar pelo "paraíso", mas descobre através de uma mensagem recebida pelo celular de Emporio, que Jolyne aparentemente ainda está viva, e que Jotaro está a caminho de Cabo Carnaveral. thumb|left|228x228px|Pucci ascende aos céus usando seu novo Stand. Pucci sai em busca de Jolyne, se perguntando se ele havia errado algum dos pontos vitais. Annasui e ele se confrontam brevemente, mas Annasui consegue escapar graças a mãos misteriosas que empurram Pucci antes que este pudesse correr atrás de seu inimigo. Enrico é atacado mais algumas vezes por essa presença "misteriosa" até finalmente encontrar Jolyne ainda viva graças as fitas de Möbius que ela fez nas regiões afetadas pelo Stand de Pucci. Pucci tenta atirar em Jolyne para derrotá-la, mas ela escapa com vida graças a presença de seu pai, que acabara de chegar no Centro Espacial junto com Hermes Costello. Jotaro ataca Pucci e consegue feri-lo, atirando-o contra um pedaço de metal retorcido. Enrico começa a ser puxado para cima devido a força gravitacional de seu Stand, percebendo que isso era o que ele devia ter feito esse tempo todo, para que assim não tivesse que esperar o dia exato da Lua Nova. O grupo tenta atirar contra ele, Jotaro inclusive parando o tempo para atirar uma lança, desse modo dando pouquíssimo tempo para que Enrico reagisse, porém ele consegue repelir todas as balas e desviar da lança no último segundo. Pucci então alcança o ônibus espacial do Centro Kennedy e começa a sua última transformação, liberando a forma completa de seu Stand, Stairway to Heaven. Stairway to Heaven 200px|thumb|right|Stairway to Heaven é invocado. Após a ativação de Stairway to Heaven, o grupo Joestar acorda a 200 metros de distância do ônibus espacial, todos acreditando que Pucci havia fugido ou desaparecido por não conseguir encontrá-lo. O que eles logo percebem é que equipamentos eletrônicos e os fenômenos da natureza parecem ter se tornado mais rápidos. Como o dia virando noite em questão de minutos, um sorvete derretendo em apenas alguns segundos, catarro se petrificando na mesma hora que sai do nariz, entre outros fenômenos. Jotaro então percebe que Pucci está se movendo pela área, só que rápido de mais para qualquer um deles visualizar, rápido até mesmo para a habilidade de parar o tempo de Jotaro (que agora aparenta estar mais curta). left|thumb|235x235px O grupo se reúne no topo de um edifício e arma diversas cordas ao redor do lugar para se proteger de Pucci e descobrir sua posição. Apesar disso, Pucci ainda se mostra rápido demais e é capaz de atravessar as defesas do grupo e desferir um ataque contra a garganta de Jotaro, que só sobrevive devido ao Stand de Annasui. Percebendo que era inútil tentar atacar Pucci por meios convencionais, o grupo se junta ao redor de Emporio, se mantendo presos através dos fios de Stone Free, e se distanciam para longe de Pucci usando a força amplificada do revólver de Emporio. Começa uma perseguição desenfreada de Pucci atrás do grupo Joestar. Annasui cria um plano de atacar Pucci quando este tentasse atacar o grupo, usando o Stand de Jotaro para congelar o tempo e acertar ele. Porém, o grupo acaba percebendo que o tempo está acelerando cada vez mais rápido, conseqüentemente deixando Pucci mais rápido, e com isso ele usa sua velocidade amplificada para passar despercebido pelas defesas do grupo, usando o Stone Free de Jolyne para matar Annasui, em seguida desviando dos golpes de Jotaro, matando ele e Hermes Costello, além de conseguir enfiar uma faca no peito de Jolyne. Pucci então parte para matar Emporio, que reage atirando contra Enrico diversas vezes, não acertando nenhuma e sendo jogado para longe devido a força amplificada dos disparos. Distraído pelo ataque de Emporio, Pucci não percebe o momento em que Jolyne o ataca, e acaba perdendo um olho quando ela acerta uma faca em seu rosto. Jolyne aproveita o tempo que leva para Pucci se recuperar de seu ataque e se amarra no golfinho que estava carregando Emporio, conseguindo se distanciar de Pucci, já que este não pode usar sua velocidade ampliada para nadar mais rápido. Percebendo que os fios que a prendiam ao golfinho estavam se estendendo cada vez mais, e que seu peso estava provavelmente diminuindo a velocidade de fuga de ambos, Jolyne decide ficar para trás, garantindo a fuga de Emporio, mas eventualmente sendo morta por Pucci. 'Morte' thumb|right|210px|Enrico é morto por Emporio. O universo finalmente alcança sua aceleração máxima (chegando ao ponto em que a geografia terrestre se altera em questão de segundos), e com isso acaba sendo recriado. Nesse universo, todas as pessoas possuem capacidades pré-cognitivas, assim sendo capazes de aceitar seu destino. O único obstáculo restante para Pucci é Emporio Alnino, que é perseguido por ele na Prisão Green Dolphin Street desse universo alternativo, eventualmente encurralando ele em seu próprio quarto fantasma. No entanto, Pucci empurra sem querer o disco de Stand de Weather Report em Emporio, que, apesar de ser incapaz de controlar o Stand, permite ele faça uso de uma habilidade secreta para aumentar a concentração de oxigênio no quarto, envenenando Pucci com uma overdose de oxigênio e incapacitando ele. Pucci exige que ele impeça Weather Report de matá-lo, dizendo que o mundo ideal onde a humanidade é feliz seria arruinado, somente para que Emporio lhe dissesse que ele havia perdido para o "destino" e que este é o verdadeiro caminho da justiça, em seguida tendo sua cabeça esmagada por Weather Report, recriando o universo novamente. Não se sabe se existe uma contraparte sua no novo universo criado. Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Pucci é um dos personagens jogáveis do jogo e também o vilão principal de Stone Ocean, dublado por Shou Hayami, que já havia dublado outro seguidor de Dio, Vanilla Ice no jogo de luta da Capcom. Ele foi confirmado no jogo junto com Dio de Phantom Blood. Pucci é um personagem único no jogo, já que ele é o único personagem que pode usar três Stands durante a luta. Ele sempre vai começar a partida usando Whitesnake, com o qual ele pode usar chutes e socos fortes contra o inimigo, com Whitesnake seu HHA permite que ele remova um Disco de seu oponente se conseguir acertar o ataque (da mesma forma que ele atacou Jotaro no começo de Stone Ocean), após isso o oponente não pode usar um ataque específico. A maioria dos usuários de Stand não podem usar ataques de Stand, como o ORA ORA de Jotaro ou os MUDA MUDA de Dio, até eles recuperarem o disco socando Pucci e pegando o Disco de volta, outros personagens sem Stand perdem um ataque equivalente, como a regeneração Hamon de Jonathan e a montaria de Johnny e Gyro. Durante o tempo em que Whitesnake é seu Stand, Pucci pode preencher 14 quadrados embaixo de sua barra HHA/GHA, apertando um comando específico, Pucci vai agarrar o Bebê Verde e dizer uma palavra para ele, isso preenche um quadrado, o que representa Pucci dizendo as 14 palavras secretas que Dio inventou para despertar C-Moon, se Pucci preencher todos os 14 quadrados o Bebê Verde fará Whitesnake evoluir para C-Moon e alterar a aparência de Pucci. Com C-Moon, Pucci pode atacar o inimigo com ataques relacionados a gravidade. Enquanto C-Moon for seu Stand, Pucci não possui um HHA, ao invés disso seu GHA vai estar disponível, usar seu GHA permite que ele evolua de C-Moon para Stairway to Heaven, se ele não for interrompido durante esse período de tempo, seu GHA funcionará (o GHA recebe uma animação extra no Centro Espacial Kennedy). Após evoluir seu Stand para Stairway to Heaven o estágio será alterado para o espaço sideral, com o chão sendo feito de uma luz representando uma mudança rápida no universo, sendo este o único estágio que pode ser jogado sem ser um estágio normal. Durante este estágio, Pucci irá se mover muito mais rápido que seu oponente (assim como nos eventos de Stone Ocean), dando a ele uma tremenda vantagem na partida, Stairway to Heaven em si não possui nenhum movimento especial já que o estágio inteiro pode ser considerado seu "movimento especial". O único personagem que não sofre do efeito de lentidão é Giorno Giovanna (quando ativa Gold Experience Requiem e somente pela duração de seu Stand). Made in Heaven não é completamente infalível. Se ele for atingido pelo Bites the Dust de Kosaku-Kira, o Stand de Pucci será revertido de volta a Whitesnake, o estágio será restaurado ao que era originalmente, apesar de Pucci ainda ser capaz de recuperar C-Moon e conseqüentemente Made in Heaven. Além de seus três Stands, os movimentos de Pucci consistem em atirar discos no seu inimigo e usar socos, chutes e agarrões. Pucci possui uma roupa alternativa, aquela que ele usou em seu flashback conversando com DIO, na conversa em que DIO perguntou porque ele não usa seu Stand para roubar o seu The World. Pucci também possui um movimento especial (somente para Whitesnake) onde ele força uma alucinação sobre seu oponente (cada personagem possui uma animação única para este ataque, semelhante ao HHA de Giorno). Na versão ocidental do jogo seu nome foi trocado para "''Father Pucchi" e seus Stands foram nomeado "Pale Snake", "Full Moon" e "Maiden Heaven". Pucci aparece no fundo do cenário no estágio da Prisão Green Dolphin Street e se o oponente for derrotado perto do portão onde Pucci está, Whitesnake aparece como um situation finish e remove o Stand do perdedor semelhante a cena em que ele tentou recuperar o disco de Stand de Jotaro. Obviamente se ele for escolhido por um jogador neste estágio, ele não irá aparecer como um personagem no fundo do estágio nem haverá um situation finish. Curiosidades * Ele é o único usuário de Stand no universo de JoJo que tem seu Stand fundido com o Stand de outra pessoa. Ele fez isso fundindo seu Whitesnake com o Bebê Verde para criar C-Moon. Mais tarde C-Moon ascende para sua forma mais poderosa, Stairway to Heaven. Sendo assim, Pucci é o único personagem que possuiu três Stands diferentes na série. * Como Dio, ele foi um dos únicos dois antagonistas que chegaram a matar seu Joestar inimigo. * Ele é um dos únicos três personagens na série que chegaram a obter a Marca de Nascença Joestar sem estar integrado na linhagem, os outros sendo Dio (por ter tomado o corpo de Jonathan Joestar) e Weather Report (devido a integração de Pucci com o Bebê Verde em seu sistema). * Ele é alérgico a mariscos. *Ele é o antagonista com o maior número de assassinatos de protagonistas da série, matando Jolyne Kujo, Jotaro Kujo, Hermes Costello, Weather Report, Narciso Annasui e F.F.. *Ele e Vanilla Ice compartilham o mesmo dublador em diferentes jogos, Sho Hayami, que dublou Vanilla Ice em Heritage for the Future e Enrico Pucci em All-Star Battle. Vanilla Ice e Pucci compartilham uma relação profunda com DIO, já que ambos são dedicados a tudo que DIO fez ou a sua memória, em troca, DIO confia completamente neles. *Pucci e Dio foram os únicos antagonistas de arcos diferentes vistos juntos. Galeria Chapter 638.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 638 Chapter 642.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 642 Chapter 643.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 643 Chapter 655.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 655 Chapter 687.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 687 Chapter 688.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 688 Chapter 689.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 689 Chapter 690.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 690 Chapter 697.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 697 Chapter 706.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 706 Chapter 721.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 721 Chapter 730.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 730 Chapter 739.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 739 Chapter 740.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 740 Chapter 741.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 741 Chapter 742.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 742 Chapter 743.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 743 Chapter 746.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 746 Chapter 749.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 749 Chapter 751.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 751 Chapter 752.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 752 PucciandStH.jpg|Pucci com seu Stand aperfeiçoado, Stairway to Heaven SANICJOLYNEKILLAH.jpg|Pucci usa Stone Free para matar Annasui Pucci ASB.jpg|Pucci em Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle Pucci A.jpg|A roupa alternativa A de Pucci em ASB. Pucci star eyes.png|Olhos Estrelados Categoria:Personagens da Parte VI Categoria:Vilões da Parte VI Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Usuários de Stands Categoria:Personagens Masculinos